


Game Night

by Aquadextrous



Series: Family [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Card Games, Chaos, Fights, Game Night, Games, Gen, Puppy Piles, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous
Summary: It's game night and the elementals will play for strengthening bonds and good camaraderie. But really what's normal in the lives of the Boboiboy siblings?
Relationships: Boboiboy & elementals
Series: Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Game Night

The evening was tranquil, with the lights on households all turned on as the time passed.

Stars twinkled occasionally, and the crescent moon gave its glow to the world below.

In a certain house, where chaos resided, seven siblings gathered around the living room.

“NO!” Api shouted angrily, standing and pointing an accusatory finger Cahaya’s way. “He cheated!”

Cahaya looked affronted, gasping dramatically. He pointed back at his brother in red.

“Excuse you? I have no reason to cheat, you brainless hothead! I’m winning all on my own!”

Air’s eye twitched in annoyance, gripping his UNO cards tighter. With one swift move, he pulled on the hem of Api’s shirt and forced him to sit back down.

“It’s you who isn’t paying attention, Api. Get your head in the game.”

Api whined loudly, arms flailing around that he almost smacked Daun in the face. Cahaya rolled his eyes at his dramatics and looked back at his own cards.

Angin frowned, analyzing his cards. He looked back at the others who were impatiently waiting before speaking his mind.

“This is harder than I thought.”

“What’s harder is your brain,” Petir snarked. “Hurry up already, slowpoke. At this rate we’re never gonna be able to do the other games.”

“Don’t pressure him, Petir,” chastised Tanah, his own cards in hand. “Let him think or else it might backfire on you. After all, you’re next.”

Petir groaned but stayed quiet after that. Though he was silent, he made sure to communicate to Angin that he was getting impatient through a glare.

Finally deciding on something, Angin dropped two cards on the pile. Petir’s eyes widened in horror when he saw what his brother in blue had brought down.

Api and Cahaya burst out laughing at his misfortune, Air smirking and Daun giggling as he nudged an amused Tanah.

“What did I say?” the earth elemental said, shaking his head.

“That’s karma!” Api gasped, leaning back as his guffaws shook him.

Petir’s hands shook as he stared at Angin hard.

“You didn’t have anything else?” he said in a soft tone that masked his rising irritation.

Angin huffed.

“You were telling me to hurry up. Besides, this is all I had left. Sorry about that Petir.”

Petir clicked his tongue and shot his hand out toward the deck of cards, grabbing a handful and counting eight of them before throwing the others back. It just had to be two cards of plus four. What was his luck?

A few minutes later it was surprisingly Air who got into a heated argument with Daun nonetheless. The odd combination almost threw everyone off. Api and Petir were understandable as they both had short tempers. Petir and Cahaya were also to be expected as they fought for competition. But Air and Daun? It was almost unheard of.

“You weren’t supposed to put down a card, Daun,” Air was saying heatedly, his brows furrowed till they met in the middle.

Daun was frowning and crinkling his nose so adorably but they could sense that he was serious as well, shaking his head.

“No I’m allowed to. Cahaya and I played this game a lot of times obviously I’m the better one here.”

“Oh so you’re going into that territory, huh?”

Tanah and Angin had to hold them still so they wouldn’t suddenly launch and attack each other. Causing ruckus when it was a weekend wasn’t something Tanah was looking forward to.

Eventually most of them began to play aggressively, getting louder with each second. Angin was arguing with Petir about the cards, the lightning elemental sighing and letting his brother rant for all he cared. Api was whining to Air about how he really saw Cahaya cheat, hiding a card by sitting on it. Daun, ever the inquisitive one, heard about this and began to pester his twin of its validity, Cahaya shrugging and trying valiantly to focus on the game, Tanah the only one who seemed calm amidst the chaos.

At one point Angin had thrown a wind sphere Petir’s way in his annoyance, but seeing as the lightning elemental had fast reflexes, he merely leaned to the side, the sphere hitting Air who was busy squabbling with Api.

This led to Air turning on Angin with a glare, Petir blocking Angin from Air’s view in a show of protection so they met eye-to-eye.

Tanah, who had a nap, awoke when the ground shook and so went in between to be the peacemaker, deciding to move on to the next game.

“Alright let’s move onto charades!” Tanah said as they fixed the UNO cards and stood in the living room, waiting for the others to get ready for the next game.

Air was the supervisor as the other six split themselves into two teams. The first consisted of Tanah, Angin, and Daun while the other three were teammates.

When he was certain everyone was ready, Air handed cards to Angin and Petir, signaling them to go on with the game.

Angin immediately started to act, hands stretched in front of him as he pretended to sit down.

“Squats!” Daun immediately uttered, Angin shaking his head and trying again.

Petir meanwhile was trying to turn something invisible with his fingers, repeating the motion and turning to his teammates who continued to look on in thought.

“Car key?” Cahaya asked, Petir motioning him to go on, stretching his fists in front of him.

“YOGA!” Api enthusiastically shouted, Petir scowling and firmly shaking his head.

Before any of them could say anything else, Tanah said loudly while pointing to Angin, “Driving!”

Angin clapped his hands and celebrated by throwing himself on Tanah, Daun joining in on the hug as Air nodded and put a tally on their side of the chalkboard.

“Driving!” Petir said then, eyes glaring at the other two who frowned as well. “You were so close, you stuck-up flashlight,” he said to Cahaya, who gasped in mock offense. “Until some idiot just had to spout some nonsense,” he groused, turning to Api.

Api shot him his own scowl, crossing his arms defiantly.

“You’re so bad at charades, man. It’s not our fault we couldn’t understand you.”

Petir would have lashed out if it weren’t for Angin and Daun suddenly tackling him, giggling and sharing the joy of their first win. The lightning elemental didn't have the heart to throw them off him, letting them hang off his back, pressing their cheeks to his.

After that was the third game of the night.

“Okay two truths and a lie,” Petir introduced gruffly, looking at his brothers who were all in a circle on the floor, including him. “As the name itself, everyone will say three statements, two of them truths and one of them a lie. Everyone will have a turn. Anyone can guess the lie from the three statements. Who will start?”

“I’ll go first!” Angin exclaimed, raising his hand high in the air. “I ate Yaya’s cookies, I stole Gopal’s underwear, and I fell off the swing before."

All of them took a moment to consider, Cahaya finally speaking up after some thought.

“You stealing Gopal’s underwear.”

Angin grinned mischievously, giggling after. He shot finger guns at his brother in orange and white, nodding enthusiastically.

“Let’s face it though, you’d totally steal underwear if given the chance,” Air commented, a smirk growing on his lips when Angin happily agreed.

“You fell off the swing before?” Tanah spoke up, eyes wide and voice raised as he stared at Angin incredulously, sharp gaze roving up and down to check for non-existent injuries.

Angin nervously giggled.

“Calm down Tanah it was just a one-time thing. I’m still fine now, see?”

He raised his arms and pulled up his pant legs to let Tanah inspect and see for himself that he was really still okay. Tanah hummed thoughtfully before letting it go, but not before smacking him upside the head.

“OW!” he whined, rubbing the spot. “What was that for?”

“For being so reckless. You’re only telling us just now when we’re playing a game?”

“Tanah it’s all good now,” Angin reassured, patting his brother’s hand. Not giving him a chance to reply or say anything else, he turned to the others and asked loudly, “Who’s next?”

“I’ll go,” Air said. “I won a match against Api, I slept the day away, and I have a secret stash of chocolates.”

“You lost to me,” Api piped up immediately, eyes gleaming and lips up in a confident smirk.

Air nodded and rolled his eyes at his twin’s arrogance, still feeling sour about admitting defeat. What can he do anyway? Api was unpredictable during spars and battles. There was no telling which move he’d use next, especially when he was fueled by his anger.

Petir and Cahaya smirked, Daun and Angin giggling at the twins’ exchange.

Tanah was about to whack him next when he paused, his hand in midair and Air holding his breath as he waited for the inevitable punishment. The others were also frozen with wide eyes, a little hint of fear in them.

Tanah then dropped his hand, leaning back on his arms. He supposed he should cut his brothers some slack. He should have fun too once in a while. It’s been a long time since they were just able to goof around. He’s not here as a leader. He’s here as a brother.

He smiled and calmly said, “My turn.”

When he did that, the other six shared looks and breathed a visible sigh of relief, the previous tension in the air dissipating.

“I burned food more than once, I kissed a girl once, and I sleepwalk.”

“You kissed a girl!” Daun exclaimed joyfully, Tanah shaking his head with a rueful smile.

“You sleepwalk,” Petir then said, knowing that Tanah didn’t randomly rise with his eyes still closed. The three of them, Angin included, slept soundly. Although the wind elemental did tend to move around in his sleep, he never rose out of bed.

Tanah pointed at him excitedly, nodding his head.

But wait. What was that other statement?

“YOU KISSED A GIRL?!” Angin shouted, eyes popping out as he leaned in his brother’s face, looking deep into his eyes for any sign of lies. No – _no way!_

At that, Tanah ducked his head and slowly, imperceptibly, nodded once.

“WHOA!”

“NO WAY!”

“ALLAH HAVE MERCY!”

Obviously, the shouts came from the trio troublemaker, who had all stood in their shock and focused on Tanah, who still refused to meet their questioning stares.

Petir’s eyes widened in astonishment. Air’s mouth dropped until it almost reached the ground, eyes fixed on the flustered earth elemental.

Cahaya also rose to his feet, eerily silent, teleporting to his room and then back again.

”It was just on the cheek, guys!” Tanah explained frantically, arms held out as if to placate his brothers that were wide-eyed and full-blown panicking.

“Even so!” Cahaya exclaimed, tablet in hand as the he furiously swiped through various ads, clicking on the browser and typing. His eyes read through his findings, the surprise melting the longer he scanned. “Kissing, regardless of where the touch of the lips is, causes chemical reactions and a boost of the love hormone oxytocin. 

“Your lips have a lot of nerve endings and this can release dopamine, the happy hormone that can make you feel good and euphoric. In line with this – “

Tanah yanked his arm to stop him, a breath of air escaping the light elemental as he was forced to sit down again, Tanah’s hand on his mouth.

“It – it’s not really a big deal,” he said, feigning ignorance yet still not meeting any of their eyes.

Air scratched his cheek, not knowing what else to do.

He coughed, most of his brothers glancing at him.

“Well, regardless of physical attraction, the cheek kiss is done by literally anyone, and can show support.”

Tanah nodded.

“See? It’s nothing to panic about.” He cleared his throat, regaining some sense of control before turning to Daun, who continued to gape at him incredulously. “Sit down, the three of you, and let’s continue.”

Cahaya took a moment to regain his bearings, almost unable to meet Tanah’s eye.

Angin couldn’t stop looking at him either. It was unbelievable. He’d never thought of Tanah as a romantic. Well, even if it wasn’t the case, it still felt incredibly bizarre. He kissed other people, too? Not just them? Not that Angin was jealous or anything.

Tanah, ever the keen one, noticed the tense atmosphere.

He looked to each of them, not even one brother meeting his eye. Oh how the tables have turned.

It was surprisingly Api who spoke and tried to explain his behavior, meeting Petir’s gaze before speaking.

He played with his thumbs before speaking.

“It’s just – I guess we got used to receiving your kisses that you kissing someone else other than us just made us blow and feel things.” He met Tanah’s surprised look, the tips of Api’s ears burning at what he just said. “N – not that you’re not allowed to kiss anyone else,” he added hastily.

Angin nodded furiously to support his brother in red, adding, “We got used to being the only ones you kiss that to hear you kiss someone else, no matter the attraction, is well, weird,” he deflated in the end, scooting close to Petir who struggled to maintain his blank expression, fists shaking.

Tanah’s mouth gaped open at this point, befuddled at their revelations. He’d never thought about it like that. They had never been the set of siblings that showed their love all the time. As much as they all shared the same face since they come from the same person, they were still incredibly different from one another.

Tanah himself had never been a fan of PDA or things of the sort but he made sure that whenever he did kiss any of his brothers, it was fleeting and genuine. He never thought they’d think of it in such a high regard.

“Is that true?” he asked Air, who made a startled noise and pulled his cap off to hide his face, not saying anything more.

“Cahaya?” he tried, but said brother was busy inspecting the non-existent dust on the floor.

“Daun?”

He just gave a wide, unconvincing smile, too bright and too forced that Tanah decided to let it drop. It was obvious alright that they cherished his kisses, even if they didn’t actively show it.

“Okay who wants to go next?”

With secrets spilled and new discoveries made as the game went on, it was Air who finally had enough and stood to announce they should play the next game. He couldn’t wrap his mind about the fact that Api’s favorite genre was romance. It just didn’t fit his description. His jaw nearly dropped when he found out Angin had been the culprit of most of Cahaya’s experiments going wrong, strolling into the workspace and just messing with all the vials and liquids available.

Who knew that Petir liked to keep and collect little plushies? Who knew he had a soft heart? Tanah was very interested in tango and had yet to try it with anyone, also having a knack for pens. Weird but Air knew better than to question. Cahaya liked to sing sometimes when he thought no one was around. So that must be the atrocious screeching he heard every midnight.

And sweet Daun? Well he could be mature too. It just didn’t often show. He sometimes took out the trash when no one was watching. He fluffed out pillows for all of them so they’d have a comfortable sleep. He also tended to dangerous plants that were venomous and harmful, usually getting out unscathed and unhurt. It was baffling and scary to an extent, so to say.

Again for the next game, the brothers were split into two teams, Tanah being the timekeeper and the one to give the words.

Personally, he didn’t think them splitting into the trio troublemaker and the calm (read: cool) ones was the best choice, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. They were the ones who decided to team like that. He just hoped the house would be left unscathed.

Api and Air approached, Tanah showing them a card before the twins set off toward the whiteboard, drawing immediately.

“Mountain!” Angin said, Api gesturing to keep going with circular motions of his hands.

“Mountain range!” Daun tried, Api shaking his head.

Meanwhile in the other team…

“The Bermuda Triangle! Trigonometry!” Cahaya shouted, Air shaking his head every time. Petir slapped his own face in annoyance, asking himself why everything had to be related to science with him.

Api drew three triangles and gestured to them as a whole.

With that, Daun gasped and exclaimed, “The Pyramids of Giza!”

Thus, the first point went to them.

It was time for the second guess with Angin and Petir the ones drawing and competing against time.

Angin drew squiggles, Api jumping excitedly before exclaiming, “Fire!” 

Angin shook his head and drew again, confusing his teammates who looked at each other.

Petir just drew a stick figure, drawing more lines behind it and highlighting the lines that were below the stick man, looking purposefully at his teammates.

“Earth?” Air guessed with a tilt of the head, Petir gesturing to go on as he drew more lines on the ones under.

“Land!” Cahaya exclaimed then, Petir raising his arms high in victory and turning to Tanah, who gave them the point they deserved.

The third was a little bit tricky, Daun and Cahaya pitted against each other.

The last thing to be figured out was a croissant, and not all of them knew what it was or if it was food.

“Circle!” Api shouted.

“Pie!” Air then followed, pointing vigorously at the figures Cahaya had drawn.

“The crescent moon!” screamed a jovial Angin, Daun furiously shaking his head, his bangs swishing about.

“Cookie!” Petir exclaimed, eyes wide with the determination to win.

Cahaya rolled his eyes so hard it nearly stuck to his head.

“Be serious, guys! Why would I draw food?”

“Duh, ‘cause it’s what’s written on the card, you smart doorknob,” Air shot, growing impatient as he accidentally summoned a water ball and hit Cahaya’s face.

“Hey that was uncalled for, lazybones! You want a light shot to go with your dark personality?”

“I will skin you alive if you don’t get that drawing right Cahaya!” Petir shot, crackling electricity surging through his body as his irritation grew.

In the other team, things weren’t going so well either.

“It’s not any of those, guys!” Daun whined petulantly, trying to draw another croissant on the whiteboard.

Api shook his head, frowning deeply.

“Then what is it?”

“I can’t tell you but you have to guess properly!”

Angin groaned loud and high, smacking his face on the nearest surface possible, which was a wall.

“Tanah I don’t think anyone of us knows what it is,” Angin said finally to the earth elemental, who relented and spotted the other team shouting at each other at the top of their lungs.

Tanah sighed.

“Yeah I don’t think anyone knows what a croissant is.”

At that, all five brothers turned to him with a mixture of expressions displayed on their faces.

Petir and Air had their brows pulled tight, mouths set in thin lines. Cahaya was missing his cap and visors, hair in disarray and mouth open in a silent gasp. Api had a look of utter confusion, looking as if he’d eaten something sour with his lips curled inward. Angin had a wide, uncanny grin stretching his lips, almost as if frozen. Daun had a brow raised, gaping at Tanah with eerie silence.

“What? Vermont?”

“Screen font?”

“Whitemont?”

Tanah groaned as well and dragged a palm across his face.

This marked the last game of the night and the last of Tanah’s energy leaving him as he slumped to the floor in exhaustion, head resting on the wall.

“Guys what’s a croissant?” Api then asked the group, scratching his chin.

“I think it’s a name of a building,” Air suggested, moving to sit on the floor as well.

Daun cuddled next to Tanah, content to watch his other siblings fight over a doormat and what its purpose was.

“No you uncultured swine, it’s something you use as a wrench.”

“That’s even worse, Cahaya.”

And so the night wore on, the remaining five arguing about a croissant and its possible use.

Air was telling Petir that it must be some sort of village, Petir loudly disagreeing and jabbing his finger at Air’s forehead as he told his own version.

Cahaya erased the drawings in the nearest whiteboard, turning to Api and Angin as he proceeded to write diagrams, backing it up with factual information that entered their ears and went out the other, Angin squinting and humming.

Api gazed hard at the drawings, giving up soon after and stomping over to Tanah’s other side, sitting down and leaning his head on his lap, trying to get comfortable. His eyes fought to stay awake before he finally succumbed to exhaustion, his brothers’ loud bickering dissolving into nothing but background noise.

Air pinched his nose in irritation, having enough of the petty argument and the commotion. He plopped on the couch, pulling Petir to sit beside him, the lightning elemental stiffening once Air’s head rested on his chest.

“What the heck do you think you’re doing?” he asked gruffly, trying to inject some semblance of annoyance in his tone.

“I’m tired,” was the simple reply before Petir promptly heard snoring.

Petir sighed, all tension leaving his body as he relaxed on the couch, seeing Cahaya lecture a sleepy Angin who was about to fall on his face if it weren’t for the light manipulator to stop rambling to grab his shoulders.

“Hey smarty-pants,” Petir called softly to Cahaya, who turned. “Let’s call it a night. I don’t think anyone’s going up to their rooms in this state.”

He gestured to the other sleeping brothers, their breathings calm and undisturbed as they rested on a brother.

Cahaya nodded, fully understanding his point. He hoisted a slumbering Angin up in his arms, depositing him to Petir’s other side and making himself comfortable on the carpet.

“Good night then,” he bid to Petir, who silently nodded and rested on the back of the couch, arms shielding over Air and Angin, who continued to sleep and snuggle to the older, safe and sound.

That was how Tok Aba and Ochobot found them when they closed up the shop, Tanah resting on the wall with Daun drooling on his left and Api curled up on his lap on the other side, his face showing nothing but tranquility for once.

Petir was sitting upright on the sofa, his head resting on the back of the couch as Air slept on his chest, a careless arm thrown around Petir’s middle in a half-hug.

Angin meanwhile had his head on Petir’s lap, one of his arms dangling off the couch as snores left his lips.

Cahaya looked like a lone island compared to the two groups, but when Tok Aba looked closer he could see that the hand that wasn’t pillowing his head was curled up around Air’s ankle, almost like a cat seeking connection.

The old man smiled fondly at how they cuddled up to each other with no qualms, closing the door silently and gesturing to the power sphere to stay quiet.

“Hayst they are so cute and peaceful when they are asleep like this,” Ochobot said as he hovered, looking at the seven elementals.

“Let’s leave them be. They’ll be the ones cleaning up their mess tomorrow.”

“You’re right Tok. Let’s go.”

And so they crept up the stairs, unwilling to disturb the slumbering boys each in their own dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter chaos I don't know 
> 
> Why do I even bother O.o


End file.
